


You, me and atlanta

by cherryixing



Series: Neo City [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Guarded doyoung, Hearthrob jungwoo, M/M, Mild Angst, Road Trip, heartbroken doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryixing/pseuds/cherryixing
Summary: Nothings really the same after you and me in atlanta





	You, me and atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Doyoung and Jungwoos late night (?? idk lol) escapade in atlanta [here](https://twitter.com/lilacjeno_/status/1123866026943361030?s=21)
> 
> Havent proofread this yet maybe in the future but for now bare with me

The music starts and we march to our respective seats waiting for our names to be called where we will stand on stage and say hello to new beginnings, new opportunities, new faces and new people, where we all say goobye to old classrooms, old buildings, old memories and forget old faces. 

Doyoung has always been one to embrace change and go forth to face challenges head on. Graduation was a day he has always been waiting for, being so eager to get out of this hell hole called school and carry on to the next chapter of his life, where everything would be new, a new start to the life he had always wanted. To forget about all the opportunities he’s wasted and get a brand new start. Start clean and fresh with no excess bagage to hold him down, that’s what he always told himself. 

He had everything planned, had his heart set on the goal and was ready for anything. 

Anything except for kim jungwoo.

Kim Jungwoo 

A good kid, really, might have saved his ass from falling down a tree in middle school, student body president, straight A’s, teachers pet, school heartthrob. The perfect golden boy. Popular, ridiculously beautiful and just a tad bit too perfect.

So when mister golden boy suddenly invited him out on a roadtrip to atlanta TWO WEEKENDS before graduation out of nowhere Doyoung really didn't know what to expect. 

“Doyoung hey whats up?”

“Not much why? And why are you here?”

“I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come with me? my friends sorta bailed on me last minute so I dont really know who Im gonna go with now, but I was kinda hoping youd come with me you know?”

“To where?” 

“Atlanta”

“Atlanta seriously? At what 10 in the morning?” Doyoungs even surprised hes already awake at this hour hes usually still out cold by the time lunch is ready.

“What? Everythings ready you dont have to worry about anything, all that we need left is your company”

Doyoung couldnt help the blush that creeped up his cheeks. 

Cause heres the thing Jungwoo may have saved doyoungs ass from falling down that stupid tree in middle school but boy did not save Doyoung from falling for him for the rest of the summer, but hes over that it was middle school for christs sake. 

“And what am I gonna get outta this?”

“I dont know? Basically the time of your life?? Come on lets go its a long drive down we cant be late”

“What? Why? Where are we going really?”

“TO SEE THE FISHES”

Doyoung couldnt help but think hes cute. Why is he so cute. Why is he thinking hes cute. He shouldnt think hes cute. 

“Ok but we should be back by like tomorrow. Jenos out with his friends for the weekend but I need to get back here before he gets home.”

“Yaaaaass dude what I didnt really think youd agree dude what Im sonexcited LETS GOOO”

The car ride was surprising to say the least really. Doyoung thought it would be awkward seeing as they dont really share the same circle of friends but it was comfortable. They went for a drive through at mcdonalds and engage in small talk once in a while, it was nice really Doyoung felt confortable in Jungwoos presence, he felt like he could just sit there without trying and everything would be ok. 

“WERE HERE BITCH YEAH ASAP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE@“

Excited was an understatement

Jungwoo was a little more than excited he skipped toward the entrance he fuckin skipped. He was dancing and jumping all over the place much like an excited little puppy a six foot puppy to be exact. 

They walked around and took pictures of the fishes, each other, together. They went and visited the souvenir shop to just look around, not really planning on purchasing anything but ended up purchasing two plushies each much to doyoungs dissapointment, but seeing jungwoos face light up was worth the overpriced goods. The two went and grabbed something to eat and decided to sit down on the carpet facing the big tank filled with an assortment of species to gawk at. Whilst sitting down and admiring the scenery Doyoung couldnt help but feel something shift.

“Dude that was sooooo coool did you see that? When the seal went and-“ Jungwoo went and continued blabbering bubbly beside Doyoung about their trip “aah that was- wow ugh I wish we could go back again sometime”

Doyoung wishes too

“Hey Doyoung lets go there I want to ride the ferris wheel”

“Yeah sure lets go, but its getting kinda late though”

“Its ok lets just go look we wont take that long.”

Doyoung kinda regrets his choice of clothing for the time being. Its too cold for this. Doyoung doesnt like the cold. Not one bit. 

Jungwoo notices Doyoungs slight discomfort due to the weather and realizes that he too is quite cold. He excuses himself with the excuse of going to the bathroom and with a promise to come back shortly in which the other responds to with a slight nod. 

“Hey Im back and I have this TADAAH!! I know I know Im amazing, out of this world, the best friend you could ask for no need to tell me.”

“Whats this?”

“A hoodie I noticed you were kinda cold anwhile a go so I went and bought us a pair. Its cute right? Now were matching!!”

Doyoung doesnt know how to describe it other from being short of embarrassing and its not even that emarrassing hes just very socially awkward isnt this what couples do? Like match and stuff? He doesnt know but he does se his brother and his boyfriend jaemin do this, so isnt it weird for two dudes, bros, pals, chinggus, no homos to do this? He doesnt really wanna know

They continue strolling aroung the park and queue at the ferris wheel. They hop on and admire the city lights from above. 

“You know doyoung, we couldve been really good friends you know?”

Doyoung whos not really catching on says “What?”

“You know what I mean like we couldve been really really great friends you know, best friends even, maybe even more than that?”

And now the shift Doyoung felt back at the aquarium came running at him in full force. There was no dennying the flirty remarks and the slight touches back at the park, at the aquarium maybe even at the car hell even at the door to his home but Jungwoo has always been like that with everybody. Has always been one to make jokes on the sly, has always been one to be awfully touchy and expressive of his emotions which often results in him being misinterpreted. Which Doyoung admittedly forgot about the lights and the view in front of him clouded his mind for a minute and he almost fell for it, again. 

But the way Jungwoo was looking at him now made him rethink, made him warry about all his plans and made him second guess but no. 

Doyoungs not like that

Not anymore

“The rides over lets go home”

“Doyoung wait-“

“My brothers waiting for me, its late Jungwoo your parents must be waiting for you too”

“Uhm yeah sure lets go. But about what I said a while ago-“

“What? What did you say?”

“You know about... us maybe?”

“Oh that. Why?”

“Nothing... nothing lets go”

The ride back was silent. Crazy silent. Ear piercingly silent, and Doyoungs grateful for that. He almost slipped, almost fell for it again. Almost fell for the infamous golden boy who treats everybody the same, who gives everybody the same smile, the same treatment, the same heart clenching feeling only to make you realize it was all on you, for reading too much into their kindness, for reading too much into their smiles, for reading in too much to their simple acts of friendship, because thats what it all was. Doyoungs been there before, been fooled one too many times. 

And Jungwoos just like that. Jungwoos just like him. 

He shouldnt blind himself and mask being friendly to courtship hes too old for that. 

“I had fun today”

Doyoung slams the door.

“Eeey whats up hyung”

“Shut up”

“Okaay what is up”

Its sunday. Schools tomorrow and my is he glad to go to school, so naturally Doyoung proceeds and begins his sunday ritual. 

“MOOOOOM I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL”

“DOYOUNG FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOUR TOO OLD FOR THIS”

“MOOOOOM I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOOOL”

“UGH WHAT IS IT THIS TIME”

“Mom *cough* *cough* im sick. Here look I have a fever, feel it”

“Yeah, dont kid me doyoung I heard the hair dryer blasting a while ago”

“OH COME ON MOOOOOM JUST THIS ONCE PLEASE”

“Doyoung your graduating cut it out”

And there goes another successful sunday evening for Doyoung Kim. 

Monday comes and Doyoung really feels like getting eaten alive is so much better than going to school right now, or so he thought. 

There in the middle of the hallway stands kim Jungwoo like always, literally like always. He doesnt even stop to spare doyoung a glance. Mister perfect is back to daily ritual of making people fall to his knees. Hes acting like last weekend didnt even happen. But what was doyoung expecting anyways? For them to talk after he acted like a straight up bitch? No. For them to maybe I dont know put it all in the past? No. For Jungwoo to forgive him without having him make an effort to apologize? Yes. 

But Doyoungs smart so he does what he does best. Ignore the situation and sulk in a corner. 

Doyoung back home and he hears a knock on his bedroom door in which relays to the person to get the fuck out but jeno enters anyways

“Jungwoo hyung came by just now but dont worry I told him your rooms a mess so hes down in the living room waiting.”

“WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?”

“Uhm a ‘thank you’ would be nice.”

“NO WHY IS HE HERE?? TELL HIM TO GET LOST”

“What? No Jungwoo hyungs nice and were friends why would I do that?”

“Because your my brother?”

“No seriously hyung, you know the walls in this house are thin right? I can literally hear you rant about him every~night what is up?”

“Kim Jungwoo thats whats up. The dude acts all perfect but hes all just show, tries to fool everybody but not me, hmph not me. Dude has the audacity to come here? To what? Talk? After blatantly ignoring me and my entire existence? After all of that? Ugh no. Sorry Jungwoo but not me.”

“Is... is this about Jaehyun hyung?”

“Shut up”

“Hyung not everybodys out to hurt you. He was I admit, a dick for what he did, but not everybodys like him.”

“Well Kim Jungwoos like him. Exactly like him.”

“Hyung just give hime a chance. Let yourself be happy for once.”

The music comes to a halt and all of the students have taken their respective seats. The schools head and other administration representatives take the podium and recited their speeches of encouragement and thanks to the students who will then open up a new chapter in their lives. 

And there sits Kim Doyoung within the sea of students thinking, contemplating about the choices he has made and the ones he will do. Thinking about his plans of leaving this place and forgetting about eveything, everyone and leave all of it behind. 

But as someone steps onto the podium to deliver his speech.

He stops

Because there stands Kim Jungwoo

A good kid, a great kid actually, the kid that saved his ass from falling down a tree in middle school, the student body president with straight As, the teachers pet, the school heartthrob. The perfect golden boy. Popular, ridiculously beautiful and just a tad bit too perfect. The kid who took him roadtripping to atlanta. The kid who resembles someone hed rather forget,

But doesnt.

So Doyoung plans to forget everyone and everything and anything that has to do with his past and start a new. Forget all the places, the memories, the faces. 

But maybe 

Maybe

He doesnt want to forget one face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so tell me what yall think lol. This will probs be a series?? I dont know but the next extention to this (if there is one) would be inspired by their miami post. Okaaay bye


End file.
